What Goes Around...
(DC volume 1) | number = 41 | writer = Michael Carlin | penciller = Tom Sutton | inker = Ricardo Villagran | colorist = Michele Wolfman | letterer = Agustin Mas | editor = Robert Greenberger | printed = | covers = 1 | omnibus = | published = | format = | reprint = | pages = 21 | story = | publisher = DC Comics | date = 2286 | stardate = 8950.1 }} "What Goes Around…" was the 41st issue of DC Comics's 1984 [[star Trek (DC volume 1)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, released in August 1987. The issue consists of a 21-page Star Trek: The Original Series story written by new series regular writer Michael Carlin. Pencil and ink art was by Tom Sutton and Ricardo Villagran, respectively, with colors by Michele Wolfman and lettering by Agustin Mas. This issue was edited by Robert Greenberger. Summary The responds to a distress call from a merchant ship under attack by Orion pirates. The pirates have hostages aboard their ship, and the merchant ship in tow, when the Enterprise arrives. Thanks to another miracle from Scotty, the hostages are rescued and the pirates captured. Log entries ;Ace Industries Cargo Vessel Number 10658, captain's log, stardate 8950.4 : Ruthless Orion pirates are storming my ship— :—All seems lost! :The renegade traders have breached our hull at several strategic vantage points— :—Ace's losing scores of hard working employees to the ravages of space as a result! :I record this log as the pirates make their way to my bridge— :—In the hopes that justice may be administered should the worst befall us all! :We're law-abiding drygoods freighters unarmed and unaccustomed to dealing with space-marauders— :—We should've known a shipload of Andorian jewels would attract the wrong kind of attention! :My instruments show that the Orions have sealed off space's vacuum—it's only a matter of seconds now… ; , captain's log, stardate 8950.1 : The ''Enterprise crewman's Olympics qualifying matches proceed without a hitch today, until…'' ;Captain's log, stardate 89501.7 : The Orion pirates have been incarcerated and the innocent merchant ship has been sent on its way… :… Only the ''Enterprise s troubles remain unsettled.'' ;Medical officer's log, stardate 8952.4 : Captain Scott's treatment and recovery are swift… :… He's a tough man to keep down. References Characters :Allocca • Arons • William Bearclaw • Benson • Pavel Chekov • Fucci • Isenberg • James T. Kirk • Kaminsky • Konom • Lawlor • Makon • Leonard McCoy • Scotty • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • [[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel]] • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel]] • Ace Industries Cargo Vessel 10658 personnel • unnamed Orions Starships and vehicles :Ace Industries Cargo Vessel 10658 (merchant ship/freighter) • ( refit heavy cruiser) • unnamed Orion starships (Orion pirate ship) ( heavy cruiser) Locations Starbase 12 Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise : bridge • engineering • gymnasium • sickbay • quarters • transporter room ;Ace Industries Cargo Vessel 10658 : bridge • corridor Races and cultures :Human (Russian • Native American • Scottish) • Klingon • Orion • Vulcan Andorian States and organizations :Ace Industries • Federation • Orion Colonies • Starfleet Science and classification :coordinates • energy • lifeform • matter• parsec • races and cultures • second • space • stardate • subspace • technology • time • universe Lifeforms :dog • humanoid • pig Material and substances :clothing • atmosphere • blood • gas • jewel Technology and weapons :bio-scan • deflector shield • hull • Jefferies tube • phaser • photon defense system • rifle • sensor • starship • subspace radio • transporter • viewscreen • warp drive Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • crewman • czar • doctor • engineer • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s-2350s) • first officer • helmsman • navigator • officer • science officer • second officer • security • security chief • tactical officer • weapons officer Other references :captain's log • captain's log, Ace Industries Cargo Vessel 10658 • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A), 2286|captain's log, USS Enterprise-A, 2286]] • communication • distress call • government • kindergarten • law • log entry •medical officer's log • [[medical officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|medical officer's log, USS Enterprise-A]] • nation-state • Olympics • Orion piracy • piracy •rank • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2278-2350s) • title • uniform • weapon • wrestling • yellow alert Chronology ;2270 ([[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|voyages of the USS Enterprise]]) : Orion pirates steal a supply of strobolin, endangering Spock's life. ( , mentioned as having occurred a decade earlier) ;2286 ([[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|voyages of the USS Enterprise-A]]) : Enterprise-A receives 10658's distress call. Appendices Related media * : Spock references the encounter that nearly cost him his life. Also, the Orion pirates wear similar uniforms and have similar skin coloration to the Orions in that episode. * : Scotty mentions the recent sabotage attempt. * : While it seems that the pale-skinned Orions seen in "The Pirates of Orion" and this issue might be representative of the Grey Orion race, the RPG materials that describe the Grey Orions make it seem as if it would be unusual for an entire crew of pirates to be of this strain of the Orion civilization. Another possibility is the gray reptilian Orions. Background * This was Michael Carlin's first issue as series regular writer, replacing Len Wein. He would be succeeded by Peter David in issue #48. Images dC1 41.jpg|Cover image. makon.jpg|Makon. 10658.jpg|10658. lawlor.jpg|Lawlor. makon's ship.jpg|Makon's ship. 10658 capt1.jpg|10658's captain. 10658 capt2.jpg|10658's captain. 10658 comm.jpg|10658's communications officer. ent1701dc41.jpg| opens fire. orionAttack1.jpg|Orions attack. orionAttack2.jpg|Orions attack. 10658crew1.jpg|Ship 10658 crewmember. 10658crew2.jpg|Ship 10658 crewmember. Connections | before = #40: Mudd's Magic! | after = #42: The Corbomite Effect }} External links * * category:tOS comics